Jealous
by RossShipsRaura
Summary: "Whatever, they were Austin and Ally. They were always acting like a couple." Except, this time is different. A cute guy decides to try his luck at flirting with Ally, and a certain blond superstar doesn't like that. Based before Hunks & Homecoming. Auslly. Slight Trez. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**_

_**A/N: Hey, guys! So, this is based literally right before Hunks & Homecoming/Ally's New Crush. Enjoy, my friends! ;D**_

**_Trish's POV._**

Well, the day started off normal enough. I was hanging out at Sonic Boom when I really should have been working, but whatever. Nothing new there. Anyway, Dez was icing some stupid cake (I only have one question: Why?) and I was reading the latest edition of my favorite magazine. This was practically the dictionary definition of "normal."

At least, it was. Until Austin and Ally walked in.

I mean, their lack of personal space with each other shouldn't have been surprising. Everyone knew they liked each other ... except for them. But this was just a little different. Austin had his arm slung around Ally's neck, and she was kinda leaning into him while giggling like a lovestruck idiot. They looked less like best friends with feelings for each other, and much more like a couple.

"Um," I began to interject, slowly standing up. "Did I, uh ... did I miss something?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Ally frowned at me, heading behind the counter, Austin at her side. Surprise, surprise.

After a few seconds Ally shook her head. "No, not really. I mean, I made Austin go to the library with me. But I doubt that really counts," she replied with an innocent expression. I glanced at Dez, who simply shrugged before returning his gaze back to his dumb little cake. I sighed, but sat back down and aimlessly flipped through my magazine. Whatever, they were Austin and Ally. They were always acting like a couple.

I vaguely listened to their conversation, though, just in case. Sure, I pretended that I was reading this really awesome fashion magazine, but actually, I was acting like a twelve-year-old Auslly shipper. Great, right?

"Excuse me?" a fragile voice asked, interrupting Ally and Austin's chat about some new music video. I looked away from my magazine, not even caring that I wasn't being subtle at the moment. Ally smiled politely at the old lady, and the lady happily returned the smile. "I couldn't help but think, well ... you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

I snorted loudly, but quickly turned it into a cough, just in case Austin or Ally became suspicious. They didn't even pay the slightest attention to me, though. In fact, they were stuttering like crazy, both blushing a deep shade of red that would make tomatoes envious. I heard Dez quietly chuckle, and I looked over at him. I smirked when I noticed that he was barely controlling his laughter.

"Thanks, bu-bu-but we're not-"

"Nonsense!" the lady shouted, interrupting Austin. I snickered as she continued. "And even if you aren't officially dating, well, you might as well be. May I please purchase that ukulele over there? I want to surprise my grandson," she added, as if she hadn't just given my two friends a heart attack. I laughed lightly. This time, however, I caught Austin's attention. He glared at me and I smiled, imitating Ally's Innocent Look. He huffed.

After Ally finished ringing up the strange instrument, the elderly woman left, leaving Austin and Ally to bask in the awkwardness for about two seconds before the next customer approached them. This person, though, was about our age. He was pretty cute, with dark brown hair to went to his shoulders and pale blue eyes. And he definitely had eyes for Ally. "I couldn't help but hear that you're single?" he asked cockily, winking.

Ally flushed, giggling quietly. "Y-yes, I am," she murmured, stuttering a bit. The guy smirked, hopping on the counter like Austin usually did. Speaking of, a certain blonde superstar didn't look to happy right now. Their was barely any space between him and Ally, the area behind the counter was so small, but they weren't even touching anymore. Huh. I hadn't even noticed. Hm, Ally must have moved away. Weird.

Of course, it wasn't hard to see why. This guy with the beautiful long hair was hot. And if a hot guy flirted with me, there's a great chance I would scoot away from the guy I was just accused of dating, even though I'm totally single. Just saying.

Ally and the boy flirted up a storm, although I couldn't help but notice that he was flirting more than her. Eventually, after about five minutes Dez abandoned his beloved cake and sat besides me, somehow producing a bag of extra buttery popcorn. I grinned excitedly, accepting a handful.

"Is it just me," Dez began quietly, "or does Austin look really, really ... ugh, what's the word?"

"Jealous," I whispered, smirking. Dez nodded seriously and I bit the inside of my cheek. Sometimes, I wondered if maybe I actually liked Freckles, and I was just as oblivious as Ally. But I have Jace. And he has Carrie. So I must simply be losing my mind.

Five minutes morphed into ten. Surprisingly enough, there weren't any other customers ready to check out, which left Ally and the cutie free to flirt as long as they wanted. My best friend didn't even seem to notice Austin growing more and more impatient while the seconds ticked by. I snickered again.

"Hey, do you wanna go out sometime?" the guy asked literally out of nowhere. Ally sort of gaped at him, the question probably still sinking in. By now Austin looked like he was about to explode, which was kinda funny. Three more seconds passed (I counted) and Austin pretty much lost it. He abruptly grabbed Ally's hand, finally catching her attention. She looked at him in bewilderment, surprised by the bold move. Well, bold for Austin, anyway. He was only like that when it came to Ally, though.

"Uh-" the guy started, but Dez groaned and started pelting popcorn at him. I laughed loudly, joining in on the fun. I accidentally tossed one extra hard, which happened to hit him in the eye. He let out a girlish yelp before running out of the store, desperately clutching her shut eye. Dez held up his hand, and I joyously high-fived it. Austin and Ally hadn't even moved whatsoever. Figures.

"What?" Ally asked quietly, looking up at Austin. He stared down at her for about a minute before eventually releasing her hand. Her shoulders slumped, but then he suddenly grabbed her wrist and yanked her upstairs, to the practice room. I glanced at Dez before quickly getting up and following them, Freckles at my side. Once we reached the hallway, though, they slammed the door in our faces.

"What's your problem?!" I heard Ally yell. I winced, imaging the death glare she was most likely giving her music partner just about now. Awkward.

"My problem is that I don't like sharing you!" Austin shouted right back. By now, Dez and I had our ears pressed against the door, both of us listening intently. What? We were eavesdroppers. And proud.

Ally laughed humorlessly. "You're the one that told me to move on, Austin."

"I. Know. That. Which is exactly why this makes no sense! I blew my chances with you that day, at that stupid princess party. I shouldn't be jealous, I shouldn't be in love with you, I should be moving on, too!"

Dez and I flinched simultaneously, accidentally butting heads. I winced before pressing my ear against the door again. He followed my lead, and I smiled to myself.

"In ... love ... with ... me?" she asked slowly, carefully pronouncing each word.

There was an excruciatingly long silence before, eventually: "Yes."

Another painfully long silence. After a few moments I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in, then quickly closed it again. Dez looked at me in confusion, and I shrugged. "I didn't exactly want to watch my best friend making out with your best friend."


End file.
